Breaking & Entering
by Ane S. Thesia
Summary: She said they had a serious problem, and he agreed. Didn't mean either of them cared.


**Title:** Breaking and Entering  
**Author:** Ane S. Thesia  
**Dedicated to:** monique27 (LJ)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Format note:** The hyphens between paragraphs are there to preserve spacing, they don't mean anything. I really wish FFN would make it so we could space things better. -.-

**WARNINGS: PWP, **_Extreme kink_. o.O Rough Sex, Language, Violence, Blood, Vandalism, Disturbing the Peace, B&E, Biting, Wasted Food, Abuse of Furniture, Bad Puns, Even Worse Humor, Crackish Pairing, Screaming Orgasms, Use of the Word '_Snatch_', Masturbation, Kink-within-Kink, Delight in the Misfortune of Others...  
_ (Haha... warning lists are fun!)_

**A/N: **I'm gonna just throw out the fact that I never mention ages in this, but we can all assume that the characters involved are 'of age', all right? I doubt I need any further possible squick. Or perhaps _I _think this is worse than it actually is? Not sure. o.O; Also, this is un-beta'd. Deal. :p Also, I know that FFN has a policy involving stories of a sexual nature, but I'm not totally sure just how far that extends. How bad is _bad_? In other words, if you read this and find that it is indeed too explicit for FFN-- please let me know and I'll most likely just remove the entire thing. For now I'm posting it up because I wanna share the first lemon I've ever written. :D

Enjoy?

-

* * *

- 

"Do you even _know_ how to properly pick a lock?"

"Of course I do!"

She rolls her eyes and leans impatiently against the wall beside him.

"Besides, I forgot a key, ya know?"

He winks and smiles in such a silly way-- she can't help smiling back.

That familiar 'click' and the doorknob finally turns. He delivers that '_See? Told ya so_' look and she just shrugs it off and pulls him inside by the back of his collar.

-

**--------------------------------------**

-

They collide in a flurry of groping and tongues and teeth. It's been almost two weeks since they last came together like this, had time alone for once. And the fire is fuckin' _burning_ a _hole_ through both of them.

His jacket and shirt are on the floor before she even realizes that her own are being practically torn from her body as well, too caught up in the taste of his mouth on hers, tongues twisting together in veritable knots. They pull apart for a moment and she licks his spit from her lips hungrily, eyes dropping to the buckle of his pants.

She reaches for it aggressively only to have her hands swatted away-- he has other plans just yet.

Her skirt is ruined the moment he tears it away from her hips, and her shorts aren't any better for wear as they're thrown haphazardly over his shoulder to land near the front door. He's backing her up towards the coffee table so quickly at this point she can't help but clumsily fall backwards when her calves collide with the edge. Which only serves to make it easier for him to grab the sides of her panties and tug them down. Down her shaking thighs, over those knees he knows have more scars on them then perhaps her hands do, over sleek shins and curling toes...

Then he stops and stares in a strange kind of disbelief.

And that aforementioned _fire_? It ignites as if kerosene were spilled, blazing way too out of control for _anyone's good_.

-

She giggles teasingly at his expression, having known he'd react this way. She will never grow tired of his myriad expressions, always so cleverly hidden behind sharp eyes and grinning, false nonchalance.

He appears to be hissing as he stares at her now and a hint of reluctance creeps up her spine.

She's not embarrassed, **no**. And she's definitely _not_ afraid. It's...

That _look_ in his eyes is predatory beyond anything she's seen before, and the chills running up her spine suddenly reverse and spike right down between her thighs.

-

"You shaved it all..." he whispers, creeping towards her like a wild animal who hasn't seen decent prey in months.

She adjusts her position on the table ever so slightly, leaning back on her elbows and opening her legs a tiny bit more, enticing and teasing him nearer. "So I did," she whispers back, trying not to smirk too broadly, trying to play innocent. As if she hadn't _honestly intended_ for it to happen.

**-**

**- **

**Fuckin' _minx_.** He zeros in with a quickness.

-

-

His mouth is on her faster than she can handle at first and she arches her back at the sudden rapid sensations between her legs. He's lapping at her hungrily, chuckling and growling as he runs his tongue roughly up over her entrance to her clit, back down again to repeat the process like a starving animal.

"So smooth..." He grunts between licks, and this time she _does_ smirk... And grabs his thick, brown hair as well, tousling and knotting it between her fingers.

When he suddenly growls, she just barely notices soon enough to brace herself as he **smacks** her hands away and _viciously_ jams his hands beneath her ass. She's becoming bewildered by his show of touchiness, and an unexpected stitch of apprehension floods her mind.

**However, there really is no time for such _things_.**

He's roughly, almost _angrily_, flipping her over on the old coffee table, the legs groaning under the harsh treatment as she flops down on her stomach. She sucks in a lungful of air at the aggressive movement, not much enjoying the feeling of the edge of the table now digging into the tops of her thighs.

"What are you..._ Ohhhh!_"

He's spread her legs apart, gripped her ass cheeks like a vice and spread them too, lifting her pelvis off the table just enough for him to gain access to her deliciously hairless _snatch_.

She jerks forward further onto the smooth table-top to avoid the unnecessary pain, looking back at him with an expression somewhere between annoyed and amused.

And then his mouth is at work again, lapping and suckling like a **pro**.

-

She realizes in the back of her mind, between low moans, that he's moved her like this because he doesn't want her to _touch him_, _force_ him, have _any say_ in what **he** does.

And far be it from her to complain. She's ready for the ride- _been waiting for it_ -and knows it won't be disappointing. This kind of shit gets her _off_ and he **KNOWS** it.

Deliciously agonizing minutes pass by with no end in sight and she's now bucking and grinding against his vicious mouth, moaning low in her throat and gripping the edges of the table so hard her knuckles are stiff, _aching_, and the wood is cracking and splintering into her hands.

-

But he continues devouring the seemingly endless flow of milky liquid seeping from her. Slightly sour, slightly sweet, and COMPLETELY hers. It's a wild taste only acquired, and one he sometimes finds himself thinking about at the most bizarre of times.

And the _fragrance_. That smell that only she has, and _only_ when _he's_ doing this to her. Erogenous, musky, so feminine, so **addictive**...

"I wish you could bottle this scent," he mumbles into her, grinning at the _right-out_ **purr** she emanates in between rapid panting.

-

-

_So_ _wrong_, he thinks. The _dog_ fucking the _cat_.

-

-

Which tickles him just too much and he has to pull away for a moment, laughter erupting from deep in his throat. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and stares at the pink-haired beauty before him, draped across the table like a center-piece, looking back at him with sultry eyes and flushed cheeks.

In a rapidly decaying matter of self-control, he once again cannot contain that bubbling of humor which is always at the back of his mind. _No matter what the circumstance is._

So he continues laughing, falling back on his heels a bit to sit up straight.

"**Kiba**! What the hell...?" Sakura can't help but exclaim rather angrily as she twists to a near sitting position and glares icily at her lover. _Seriously, what's his malfunction? Every-freakin'-time..._

He lays an arm across his stomach as he tries to stifle his giggles, holding his other hand out in either _treaty_ or _self-defense_-- _you never know with this girl, right?_

"I'm sorry!" he mutters, wiping his mouth again and licking the back of his hand as he does it. "It's just... I had this thought, you know, about the _decorations_ you see people _put on dining tables_..."

He **did not** _just_-- Sakura's eye twitches on its own. "You are **so** weird! What the hell does this have to do with anything?!"

And then she realizes that, _yes_, he's making a strange reference to the fact that she is _indeed_ naked in the middle of a 'dining' table. But the absurdity doesn't quite click for her. She sighs. "Anyway, so what? You're really killing the _mood_, you know..."

But she grins despite herself the moment her words register and his face falls back into serious.

Perhaps _too_ serious, she considers, as his upper-lip quirks ever so slightly to reveal one pearly-white canine and his eyes narrow as if he's seeing something _beyond_ her.

She stumbles over her words, eyes flicking back and forth over his expression. "I... er..."

"Sakura."

His voice is so stoic, she thinks he might know something she _doesn't_. Like something _bad_ is about to happen.

She stays perfectly calm, though can't avoid biting her bottom lip in a nervous gesture. "Yes?"

That expression of his only hardens as he pauses for a moment, before replying...

-

-

"I want to _**FUCK**_ the center-piece."

-

-

He says it so _demandingly_, so... **seriously**... It's beyond her to even react beyond gasping.

Not that she would have had the time to, anyway, because in a split-second maneuver, he's somehow managed to completely disrobe and literally pounce on her in one smooth movement.

The table finally gives under the abuse and crashes to the floor, two of the supports all but shattering and launching themselves out to the sides brutally, making the probably once expensive piece of furniture nothing but an expensive _ramp_.

She squeals on impact, seizing hold of him around his neck as they slide forward and the back of her head hits the floor. As they are now, she's pretty much in a damnably _odd_ position-- almost folded in half at the waist, head and shoulders on the floor with the rest of her body still on the incline of the broken table. There's a rather _carnivorous_ man weighted on top of her, squishing her even further into the floor with a malicious grin plastered to his face.

For a tick she wonders if perhaps he is _insane_.

No time for recoup, though, because he's grabbing her legs mere seconds later, lifting them up and apart to brace under his arm-pits in a move that looks undeniably dangerous _(and sort of reminds her of wrestling move she saw once)_. The table is thrashed away by the heels of his feet and crashes into the wall loudly, and whoever lives in the apartment next door is yelling through the walls suddenly, _but that's neither here nor there. _

He leers down at her.

"You **scared**?"

Sakura rolls her eyes in mock outrage, reaching out and tapping at the end of his erection, causing it to bob up and down humorously. She smiles just as saucily back at him. "_No_, but I probably _should_ be."

And on that note he drops to his knees and plows forward into her, jamming himself all the way to the hilt and causing an automatic rolling back of eyes for both of them. He keeps her half off the ground and semi-folded, hauling her into the floor like a fuckin' _jack-hammer_ as he takes no sweet time setting a tumultuous and _violent_ pace. Every thrust of his hips causes a full-on grunt from below him, and he knows he's probably knocking the air out of her every time he spikes downward.  
But she's **not** complaining- _far from it_ -grunts laced with moans singing songs throughout the room. Those delicious sounds he will never get enough of and which tend to haunt him on long stints away.

Toes curling, back arching, mouth open wide to suck in air and scream her pleasure... Sakura's grabbing at the floor with claw-like fingers for something to brace herself against. All she gets is her nails snagged on the carpet, pulling out rings of knotted thread with each swipe of her hand.

"**Ohhh**, _fuck!_"

Kiba quirks an eyebrow at her outburst and tries not to chuckle. She's not one to curse, even during _sex_, and he can't decide if it's a good thing or a bad thing that's she's started now.

Meanwhile, Sakura can't get her head on straight enough to tell him that this position is driving her _insane_ more than anything else. It feels good, mind you, **really good**... But there's some sort of _primal tilt_ being exploited in this position, and in her madness she's feeling pleasure as well as a _mind-numbing burn_ taking over her body. It's enough but **not**. It's like when someone tickles the inside of your elbow-- it doesn't tickle, but it does, and you want to _**slap**_ whoever's doing it.

So she does the only thing she can think to do-- she _growls_.

The Inuzuka slows his pace at the sudden animal-like noise coming from his lover and trains sharp eyes on her for a moment, blinking down at her shut-eyed, teeth-barred face.

"_Sakura_...?" He slows to a stop when she doesn't respond. Her breasts are heaving so enticingly below him and he fights the urge to clamp a hand over one, instead dropping her legs down a bit so her lower back is set on the floor completely. Still, her eyes remain shut. "Sa**--?** _OOF!_"

Those sparkling green eyes of hers shoot open in tandem with her legs pulling from his grasp. Her body rears up just enough to give her leverage and she's booting him right in the chest so _hard_ he's completely unsheathed, voice cut off, and falling rather ungracefully on his ass dangerously close to his fond, _but dead_, friend 'the coffee table' on the other side of the room.

The neighbor is pounding on the wall again a few feet over his shoulder---

---_With little consequence_, because Kiba is so fascinated now with the **striking** green eyes flooring him to the very spot like some kind of newly awakened _doujutsu_. And she's on her feet now, licking her lips and stalking towards him like a panther on those sleek, muscular legs he'd just recently had under his control...

His cock _literally_ jumps on its own from the sight.

"God damn, Sakura..." he whispers so quietly she almost doesn't hear it.

She takes note of the way his jaw is clenching, as well as the newly beading sweat accumulating on his brow. The way his excitement over his predicament is causing him to reach for his almost painfully hard dick and start stroking it as if against his will. Her eyes regard the touch of crimson dotting the side of his thigh where he'd been nicked by the jagged wood pieces laying around him.

She licks her lips.

"I don't think I liked that position very much, _Kiba_," she purrs, stopping just above him and placing her hands on her hips in mock affront. Her line of sight continues jumping from his awed face to his busy hand to the blood dripping over creamy white skin.

He chuckles, never shifting his eyes from her face. "_Mmm_... You could have just _said something_, you know..."

-

Truth is, he's not actually put-off, and despite the bruise he'll have on his chest and backside tomorrow, he knows he had it coming. She had yet to get him back for the last time, when he'd broken a bathroom mirror with her shoulders in an accidental fit of '_I can't wait_'.

-

Dropping to her knees and smiling rather coyly at him, Sakura crawls in between his splayed legs and mocks him with a jutted lower lip and sad eyes. "Awww... are you okay, _baby_?" She's almost nose-to-nose with him and revels in the way his breaths become more rapid, as well as the way he still hasn't stopped _jerking himself off_ to sight of her. "Is there anything I can do to make it better, you think?"

Her last syllable sends shivers up his spine as it's spoken against his cock, soon lost amongst the spike of heated pleasure when she extends her tongue and laps torturously at the swollen head.

Her catty behavior is making him hot in ways he had never actually _considered_, and the only thought that comes to mind is, "**Woof.**"

-

-

_Oh, he said that out loud. **Whoops**..._

-

-

Sakura blinks at his unusual response and giggles despite the attitude she's radiating. Is he _challenging_ her? _Well.._.

"**Me_ow_.**" Her lips close around him and suck.

**Oh, it's _on_!**

Again, as if she hadn't been expecting him to lose it, she's squealing between ecstatic hitches of surprised laughter. She tightens her stomach muscles as he barrels forward into her, pressing his shoulder into her gut and hoisting her up with him as he hops to his feet. It's then that he notices the small pinch of pain in his thigh and glances down just in time to see Sakura swiping at the shallow cut with her index finger. Any other day she'd be healing it, but now, when it's just _him_ and _her_, she's amusedly bringing her finger beaded with red back to her lips and tasting it with strange satisfaction. The cut has clotted itself anyway, which is fine with him.

The nearest wall meets her back as he tips her forward off his shoulder to pin her there. Her legs wrap around his waist _instinctively_ but she grinds her soaking sex against him _on purpose_. His blood is still on her lips and when he kisses her he can taste it there. The sudden urge to taste _hers_ on his lips is almost overpowering and the fact that she _won't mind_ makes him groan against her mouth. She grabs his bottom lip between her teeth and rubs on him more, practically begging for penetration, and who is he to deny _this feline_?

He pulls back and angles himself at her entrance, deciding to slide in slowly this time as he brings his right hand down to support her bottom while the other positions itself against the wall next to her head. She grips his shoulders painfully, clearly appreciating the feel of his_ slow torture_, resting her head against the wall as her mouth opens in a silent 'Ohhhh'.

Once again deep inside Sakura, he sighs as if in relief and starts a **s l o w** pace, not quite pulling out before pushing right back in. Her body crushes between him and the wall and he can feel her shiver every time her breasts sweep against his chest on the down-stroke.

Her low-sighing mantra tickles his face, his own low grunts mingling between them, urging more heat between the two. He quickens the pace suddenly, earning much louder mewls of approval as he begins sliding almost completely out of her almost unbearably hot center, driving back in again and forcing her back to _slap_ the wall.

"_Nnnng_..." Kiba's neck is suddenly jelly and he leans his head down to rest on her clavicle, never breaking pace, even as her fingernails begin biting into his shoulder-blades and her moans become more furious.

She can feel his moist breath cooling the sweat below her neck and she moans louder, smiles, angling her head back as much as possible against the hard surface behind her. His lips move along her throat leaving wet kisses as he suckles here and there, licking at the salt and breathing deeply the aroma of pheromones.

When she moans his name, she can feel his lips part and the dry hardness of teeth there, only causing her to try and egg him on _more_. His thrusts are becoming slightly erratic and she can feel him twitching inside of her ever so slightly the more excited he gets. In the back of her mind she wishes she could _also_ _smell_ what he smells when they fuck-- he'd tried to describe it before and she hadn't really grasped the significance so much as the uninhibited excitement it brought him.

Her voice can be felt on his mouth before he even hears her whisper that she wants him to 'do _it_'.

There's no need for a written invitation on that, he knows, and when he bites down on her collarbone they both almost lose it _entirely_. The wound is superficial but deep enough to draw blood and cause minimal pain, and her reaction is an almost rapid-fire twitching of vaginal muscles and needy bucking of hips. When her mouth seeks his again- _and he knows she's tasting her own blood and practically getting off __completely on the fact that _he_ gets off on it _ -his retaliation is _much_ more **severe**.

He rips her away from the wall, spinning on his heels, and just about _falls_ on his ass- positioning his back to lean on the wall and goading her to turn around with urgency she can't deny. Her back glides against his sweat-sheened chest as he grabs her hips roughly with callused hand and starts _slamming_ her down on his dick almost _too_ furiously for her to handle.

"Ohhhhhh, _SHIT_!" Sakura's head falls back on his shoulder and she tries to brace herself on his thighs, but at the pace he's forcing her in to, she's grabbing at his upper-arms instead and squeezing so hard as to bruise.

He whispers something about _not being able to hold on much longer_ and she speaks back something completely unintelligible in a low murmur, venturing to bring herself back just a bit in order to take over his pace for him. He snakes his hand away from her hip and follows the expanse of her flat tummy, stopping when his fingers reach her swollen clit.

Just that single bit of contact elicits a moan from Sakura that causes him to bite his lip painfully hard so he can keep his shit together. Fingertips rest heavily on the bundle of nerves between her spread and shaking thighs, and he begins feverishly circling it while trying to contain his growing climax against her steadily growing speed on top of him. At this point she's taken the reigns and rides him for all she's _worth_, and he's trying his _damnedest _to push her over the edge. Both of them are responding perhaps _too_ crazily to one another, their moans and cursing echoing throughout the small apartment and _probably_ down the outside hallways as well.

_The unfortunate neighbor is definitely hearing it, that's for sure... He's banging on the door angrily now, idle threats rolling through._

Not that Sakura or Kiba hear any of that above their passion. Sakura's moans are only getting louder and more desperate as the fingers rubbing her just right and the hardness she's slamming herself on to cause the synapses in her brain to start firing on _stimulation overload_.

"I'm gonna...! " she shrieks, body becoming so wound up it's amazing she hasn't just snapped in half by now. "I..."

Before she can finish her sentence her mind goes completely blank and her eyes roll back in her head, hips squirming _delightfully_, white-hot fire lacing it's way from her toes to her scalp.

Her climactic wail actually _hurts_ his ears for a moment, but it's his favorite music so there's no harm done. The intensity of her writhing on top of him and the way her muscles clench around his thickness, the sudden intense heat within and the added wetness push him to the peak and he jerks violently beneath her, teeth scraping the back of her shoulder as he comes. Incoherent curses roll off his tongue as he rolls forward and rides out his orgasm with her pinned to the floor still making cooing noises at the sensitivity he's pushing into.

-

For a long while they just lay there catching their breath. Sakura's cheek is flush to the carpet, arms out to either side, _defeated_ and _loving it_. Kiba's refusing to pull out of her warmth and licking the newest bite, smiling against her flesh when he feels her giggles through her back.

"Al_right_," she eventually says, trying to reach back and slap the man still lounging on top of her as if she were the most comfortable cushion in the world. "I need to use the toilet, _ged'off_."

He grudgingly obliges, rolling off with a satisfied grunt and grinning stupidly at her as he watches her shakily stand and stretch. She sticks her tongue out at him and smiles the same kind of stupid, sated grin and wanders off down the narrow hallway.

Once the sight of her supple ass disappears from the hall, Kiba stands and stretches too, wincing at the popping vertebrae in his lower back. His stomach gurgles adamantly and he decides to do some _'recon_.' in the kitchen.

He turns from the open refrigerator when he hears a muffled laugh behind him. Sakura is standing at the threshold of the kitchen leaning lazily on the door-frame, arms crossed below her breasts. His eyes linger there until she clears her throat.

"So, ummm," she says upon eye-contact, smiling roguishly, "I'm curious--"

He cuts her off, knowing exactly what she's about to inquire. "_Who's_ house this is?"

Sakura takes to biting her thumb in attempt to fight off the mischievous grin on her face. "_Maybe_..."

The Inuzuka laughs then, almost loud enough for the both of them. She hides her face in her hands as it seems to infect her, shoulders shaking with the rising fit bubbling up inside her chest.

"We have some _serious issues_, you know that?" she exclaims suddenly, no longer able to control her laughter. "I thought it was a one-time _joke_, but this is the third time now! We can't keep this up, we'll get caught!"

The man before her just keeps laughing as he reaches back into the fridge and pulls out an apple, slamming the door shut and biting into the red fruit hungrily. He considers what she says for a moment and shrugs noncommittally.

"Kiba! **Seriously**!"

He grins back and she watches him take another bite of the apple, following a drip of the sweet juice with her eyes as it sneaks it's way down his chin. She licks her lips despite herself.

"Heh, maybe we'll make the paper one time, eh?" Kiba adds sarcastically, taking another sloppy bite, this time on purpose, just so he can watch the way her gaze eagerly chases the liquid down his chin and on to his chest. He shoots her a toothy grin, closing his eyes just slightly to convey his knowing.

She rolls her eyes at the fact she's been caught ogling him, as if he doesn't do it to her _almost constantly_, and _in public_ of all places. Putting on her most cheeky of looks, she rolls her shoulders nonchalantly and brings out her serious voice. "Well, I guess it's _time_..."

The immediate frown almost cracks her facade. She turns away as if with a purpose and steps back into the hallway. His dejected sigh and "_yeah, I guess it's time_" response makes her snort back her giggle, and she tries to cover it up by rubbing furiously at her nose as if hit by a sudden allergy attack.

His stare as she peaks over her shoulder is somewhere along the lines of quizzical, and she quickly turns back around and places her hand on the wall, running her fingernails against the white paint as if preoccupied.

"Yeah... I believe it's time we _checked out the bedroom_."

Apple forgotten, it hits the stainless steel sink bottom with a loud 'clunk' before Sakura can even make her daring escape down the unfamiliar hall. _Pick a roooom, any room_, she sing-songs.

-

**--------------------------------------------------------**

-

-

Two days later, the _Konoha Times_ happens to include a very strange blip about a rash of _mysterious_ breaking and entering cases. Whoever is doing it appears to know _exactly when_ the tenants are going to be out of town, and they also seem _only interested_ in breaking in, vandalizing the place, and eating any available food before leaving without a trace.

Witnesses haven't actually _seen_ the offender(s), but have all noted rather angrily that there was always a lot of **noise** involved, and, between stutters and blushes, that the criminals seemed to _'fight a lot'_ and '_curse loudly_', sometimes even _'moan'_ in perhaps '_pain'_, **or**...

-

Funny thing, those _criminals_.

-

Sakura cuts out every article and keeps them in her desk at home, in her _own_ apartment, where maybe some day she'll invite Kiba over to see them.


End file.
